The Thin Line Between
by MysteryDream3
Summary: When Caroline is attacked by a couple of hybrids Klaus saves her. Caroline starts to wish he hadn't when she learns that she is being incorporated into one of his plans.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline woke up somehow still completely exhausted. She whipped her eyes open as she remembered what happened last night. She felt her face and limbs to be sure they were all still there.

After she realized they were she sat up quickly realizing this was not her room. "morning love." A voice said from by the door. She looked over to see Klaus standing there sipping on a cup of coffee.

She jumped at this sight, causing him to smirk. He stepped towards her and held out a cup of coffee to her. She took it slowly. "Where am I right now?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked up geturing around the room. "This is my house, or more specifically the guest room." He smirked again.

"Why am I here right now?"

"You don't remember?" He raised his eyebrows. She shook her head slowly not sure which part of the night she was supposed to remember. The last thing she remembered was passing out on the ground. "You were attacked by a couple hybrids last nigh-"

"Yeah I remember that part." She said cutting him off. "Why am I here?"

He glared for a second but then it quickly changed back into smirk. "Well if you remember that then you should know I saved your life for the second time now sweetheart." He smiled somewhat genuinly.

"Well then if you don't mind I'm gonna go home now." She stood up and went for the door quickly.

As she reached for the doorknob Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I do mind actually." He said his smile completely dissapearing.

"Why do you care if I leave?" She asked obviously frustrated trying to pull her arm from his grip.

A half smile returned to his face. "You'll see."

The second he let go of her arm she ran for the window the second she reached the sunlight she realized her ring was gone. She screamed and leaped back into the corner of the room. He smiled as he opened the door and walked out. "I'll be back soon don't go anywhere now."

She glared daggers at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in the unfamiliar room for what had to be hours. The time did not make the room less unwelcoming. The walls were painted a sad grey color and the carpet an ugly white. There was an empty dresser in one corner and a twin sized bed in the other. Caroline laid on the floor in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling. Her eyes unconsiously looked to the door every ten seconds.

She looked out the window to see it was still fairly sunny. Suddenly the door opened she stood up quickly turning towards the door. Klaus was standing there smiling smugly. She wanted to roll her eyes at this, but his presence brang a sort of eerie feeling that made her more frightened than annoyed.

"Can I go now?" She asked doubtfully.

"Not yet love." Suddenly he was right in front of her any sign of humor dissapearing from his face. "On that note I can't have you running away." She looked at him with a puzzled expression and before she knew what was happening she felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck. It only took her a second to realize he had just vervained her.

She woke a while later realizing she wasn't in the same place. This place was dark and cold and made of cement. When she tried to move her arms she realized both of them were shackled to the wall. She yanked at it repeatedly even though she knew it wouldn't do any good.

She suddenly heard steps coming from the right. "Hello?" She asked trying to disguise the panic in her voice.

"Hello darling." She heard Klaus say stepping into the small amount of light that came from the small doorway a couple feet away. At seeing the door she pulled uselessly at the chains that held her arms again.

"Why am I here?" She asked out of frustration meaning for it to come of confident. Instead it sounded quiet and shy.

"If you really must know, Stefan has taken my family hostage and now I have a hostage of my own. Though if I were to choose a hostage I would have chosen someone more important." He said looking her up and down making her feel insecure. When she glared up at him he just smiled down at her an amused look in his eyes.

Compared to Elena she always felt insignificant. If Elena went missing Damon Stefan god knows who else would be out looking for her. For her though it had been at least a day and not one person had probably even noticed she was gone. She stared at the floor pouting a tiny bit.

Then he was right there chrouching in front of her. She looked up and his face was serious. She pulled at the restraints again unconsiously. He was terrifyingly close to her. She knew it would take him only a second to rip my heart out. That's when he held out the blood bag. She suddenly felt the hunger in her throat.

He seemed amused as her face changed. She was tempted to snatch the bag from his hand and would have if her arms weren't chained to the wall. She pleaded with her eyes. He ripped open the bag and held it up to her lips.

After she had finished the blood bag and felt at least a little bit better she looked up and said, "I don't think your plan is going to work out as well as you think."

"And why is that?" He asked raising his eyebrows still crouching in front of her but still not quite at eye level

"Because I doubt anyone will even notice I'm gone let alone try to save me."

She looked to the side avoiding eye contact with Klaus. She then looked up at the restraints feeling extremely uncomfortable suddenly. "Do you think you could unlock one of these things?" She asked feeling them cutting into her wrist after pulling at them so much.

He pulled out the key from his pocket and started to unlock her left arm. In that second she saw a chance to get away. If she could get that key...it was worth a try. Though she was still unsure when her arm was set free without even thinking she quickly kneed him in the chest reaching for the key as it dropped from his hands. Before she could grab it though he had already recovered himself and was pinning her against the wall by her throat. She gasped for air as he tightened his hand around her thoat.

"I was doing something nice for you, sweetheart. That wasn't a very nice thank you."

"It was worth try." She choked out.

He stared at her through black eyes. One of the most uncomfortable stares she had ever gotten. He slowly moved his face closer to hers. "Well I wouldn't try it again." He whispered in her ear.

He grabbed the key that was laying on the ground in front of her. As soon as he had put the key safely back in his jacket pocket he dropped her to the ground and dissapeared taking any chance of escape with him.

**Please review! :) I love to know your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Three days and Klaus didn't come back. By this point She needed blood, bad. That's when She heard the door open. Suddenly he was right there in front of me unlocking my other hand. She looked at him quizically.

He smirked. "Your going to come with me."

"Come with you were?" She asked warily.

"You'll see." He held out his hand to help me up. She ignored him trying to stand up on her own. Which turns out She could not do. After falling back to the ground twice She decided to spare myself the embarressment and let him help me up.

He chuckled. "You should probably change, and maybe shower." He said looking her up and down.

She glared up at him.

I

After she had showered and gotten dressed in the clothes that he had set out for her she walked downstairs. She thought about making a break for it but quickly remembered he hadn't given her ring back yet.

The smile Klaus gave her as she walked down the stairs frightened her. His smiles always frightened her they weren't real smiles.

"Where are we going?" She asked hesitantly.

"To talk to your friends."

Something she had thought multiple times over the three days she had spent in the basement suddenly came back to her mind. Did her friends try to save her? Did they notice she was missing?

"Why?"

He looked down at her suddenly right in front of her. "You'll see, stop asking so many questions." He said glaring.

She hated it when he stared at her like that. He handed her a pair of shoes. They were maroon converse sneakers. "Put these on." He commanded walking to the door and pulling out a black jacket with eight silver buttons on it. She didn't ask any more questions for fear of being stuck in that basement another day.

"Ok." She agreed quietly putting on the shoes. He stood at the door holding her ring out to her. She warily walked up to him and took it from his hands quickly putting it on. Her instincts told her to run. Run as fast as she possibly could. Something else in her told her it wouldn't do any good.

She chose to ignore that part. She only got two or three steps before Klaus grabbed her and threw her back into the house. She hit a support beam almost breaking it write in half. She looked up to see Klaus standing over her glaring at her through his black eyes once again. "I thought I told you to stop doing that." He said through clenched teeth.

She shrunk back from his gaze wanting to just fall through the floor to get away from it.

"Now," He said standing up straight. "are you going to behave or am I going to have to remind you how simple it would be for me to kill you right now." His words sent a shiver down her spine. She stood slowly he put his arm around her waist holding her tightly making it impossible for her to run away.

I

They showed up at 'The Grill' ten minutes or so later. They had both been completely silent the entire car ride there. He pulled her out of the car roughly grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the door. When they walked in Caroline saw Elena and Damon sitting at the bar. Damon was the first to turn around. Klaus smiled slightly.

Damon stood and glared at Klaus eyeing the hold he had on Carolines arm. Her discomfort with this situation and the bruises she was sure were forming on her arm caused her to speak first. "Hey Damon." Caroline said her voice breaking slightly.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Klaus skeptically.

Elena standing behind him tried to get passed him to hug Caroline but Damon stopped her putting an arm in front of her.

"I just wanted to let you know I have your little friend Caroline." He smirked.

"We kinda figured that out." Damon snapped.

Damon looked at Caroline and feeling completely hopeless she looked down quickly.

"Caroline has nothing to do with this just let her go. Talk to Stefan yourself! We have nothing to do with any of his crazy vampire shananogons." Elena said.

Klaus seemed amused. "Well if you can't deliver me the location of the coffins by...lets say this Friday you can say goodbye to your friend." Caroline looked up and Klaus was looking at her from the corner of his eye an amused smile on his face.

Caroline looked at her friends one last time before Klaus lead her out to the car.

**Hope you like it! Please Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah I don't know what happened with that third chapter. There were an **_**unbelievable **_**number of grammor mistakes going on there. Anyway I hope this chapter is better.**

**l**

Caroline woke from yet another uncomfortable night on the floor of Klaus' basement. She had one small blanket that she set under her to make the ground a little more comfortable. Every morning she woke more exhausted than the night before.

She figured that Klaus was doing this on purpose maybe so she would be to tired to try and escape. Suddenly she heard him coming down to the cellar. Today was Thursday and as far as she knew no one had heard anything about Stefan or the coffins. She shuttered to think what Klaus had in store for her Friday. He wasn't exactly pleased with her right now. In the past three days she had made five escape attempts. She had given up though. He was much stronger and faster than her. There was no chance of escape. She cringed at the thought.

The door opened and she looked up at Klaus and his handsom smirk. She could only imagine what she must look like. Sitting in a basement for three days no sleep involved and a terrible craving for blood since she hadn't had any for three days. "Morning dear." He said tilting his head looking her up and down comfirming what she had just been thinking. "Darling, you look terrible." He had one hand behind his back which he slowly revealed to be holding a blood bag.

She looked up at him hesitating to take it. He smirked at how afraid she had obviously become of him. He came closer and kneeled down in front of her handing her the bag. She drank it quickly. Even though she still felt hungry she doubted she was getting more. She looked over to see Klaus was staring at her watching her every move.

"What?" She asked curious to why he was still there. Usually he came and left quickly, possibly giving her some lecture about not trying to escape.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Are you not going to try to get away again today?"

"Well, I have started to notice it's not working." Though her voice was joking she frowned.

He chuckled at the realization that had taken longer to sink in than it would take most people. Klaus was a little dissapointed though.

She saw him somewhat lost in his thoughts and well she had promised she wouldn't try any more to escape. This was too good to pass up. Maybe she could actually get away.

She dissapeared through the door quickly. Running up the stairs and she was about to grab the handle for the door that led outside. He grabbed her suddenly pinning her against the wall next to the door. Her breathing was ragged as she saw a smile slowly creep across his lips. "That was a close one." He whispered.

She was trying to avoid eye contact hoping it would stop the tears that she could feel building in her eyes from falling. He let go of her arms and she realized in her nervousness and fear he was the only thing holding her up. She slid down the wall and was suddenly sitting on the ground right next to the door. Suddenly the phrase, so close yet so far away, came to mind. He was standing over her with a terrifying smirk on his face. That's when there was a knock on the door. Klaus opened the door and they walked inside. It was Damon and Tyler.

"Good morning." Klaus said with no reply from Damon or Tyler. "Do you have the location of my coffins?"

Damon and Tyler looked at Caroline for a second and Tyler clenched his teeth. Damon kept trying to just play it cool. "No. We don't." Damon spoke slowly.

Klaus took a deep breathe and rolled his neck in frustration. "Well then." And Just like that he was ready to rip Tylers heart out.

"No!" She shouted standing quickly. "Klaus please don't!"

"I would kill you, love. I did promise them they had til Friday though."

"Please, please don't do this." She begged. "I won't try and escape anymore. I-I-I'll help you find Stefan! Just please don't!" Klaus suddenly let go of Tyler and he was in front of caroline.

Damon stood there with a confused look on his face and so did Tyler. Both of them watching intently to see where this was going before they said anything.

He smiled at her with humor in his eyes. "I will not hurt the boy if you promise me one thing."

"Anything." She regretted the words immediatly.

"You will not try and run away you will stay with me. You will help me find Stefan. You will be my friend. Like Stefan was meant to be." He growled as he said the last sentence. Obviously not over Stefans betrayal.

"No!" Tyler shouted as Caroline nodded her head afraid that she wouldn't be able to speak.

Damon just looked at Caroline his cool composure had dissapeared. Caroline looked at them obviously speechless. "I promise." Caroline forcing her eyes from Tyler back to Klaus. "As long as you promise not to hurt any of my friends."

He smirked. "Deal." He turned to Damon and Tyler. "You can go now."

Caroline looked at them pleading with her eyes for them to leave before Klaus tried to kill somebody else.

**l**

She woke up the next morning in the guest room. Klaus apparently trusted she wouldn't make a run for it now that he had thretened Tyler. Which was true. Caroline didn't even think about escaping. She didn't want to see any of her friends hurt especially not Tyler.

She sat up taking a step from the bed realizing immediatly he did not trust her as much as she thought. Her ring was gone again. She jumped back from the window as Klaus entered the room. He tossed the ring to her. She caught it clumsily. Trying her hardest not to glare as Klaus smirked smugly at her. "Morning sunshine." He said happily as he set a new set of clothes on the dresser. "Get ready and be quick we have places to be people to see-"

"Stefans to torture?" She asked sarcastically.

His smile widened. "Exactly. I'll be waiting downstairs."

She sighed sadly as soon as he left the room. She first took a shower having to use some wierd brand of shampoo and conditioner that Klaus had bought her. Though it smelled like kiwi and strawberrys which she liked. She put on the clothes that Klaus had set out for her. Blue jeans and a plain dark green shirt with a black tank top. She frowned at the lack of creativity that was put into the outfit. Though it was Klaus what did she expect. She decided to let her hair just be it's normal wavy.

Caroline came down the steps quickly. Klaus was sitting at the kitchen table turning around as he heard her aproaching.

"Come along Caroline." he said handing her a jacket. She hated how he talked to her like she was his pet. She glared at the back of his head but followed him out the door. She got into his car wanting badly to run, but not wanting to risk her life or anyone else's.

**Tell me what you think! Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline leaned her head on the door as the unending drive continued. "Where are we going?" She asked for the millionth time.

"You'll see when we get there. Stop asking, I am only going to tell you the same answer." His eyes widened at her persistence.

"No, you would tell me eventually if I kept asking ." She contradicted very sure of herself, then she sighed adding reluctantly, "But I won't." looking out the window.

Caroline wanted to ask again. She was trying to hide it but I don't think it was a big secret that she was terrified. She didn't want to find Stefan for fear that Klaus would kill _him_. She didn't want to not find Stefan though for fear Klaus would kill _her_.

She had to stop thinking about it she was panicking. Right now thoug she could relax. She kept telling herself that there was no reason to panic until she knew where they were going. She took a deep breathe.

She looked over to see Klaus watching her amused at her obvious panic attack. Rolling her eyes she looked back out the window this time trying not to think about anything.

After another hour of silence and looking out the window Caroline drifted to sleep.

**l**

It was dark outside now. Caroline had woken hours ago and that's how long it had been since anyone said anything. Hours. She stared at the radio for those hours finally deciding to ask the question that needed to be asked desperatly. "Can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure." Klaus shrugged somehow seeming completely content with this awkward silence.

She turned the radio on and the first station was some country station that was more pop than country. She kept changing the station until she found one playing one of her favorite songs. She smiled saying quietly to herself,"They never play this song on the radio."

Klaus couldn't help but notice she sang along to the song in a voice that harmonized with the voice on the radio perfectly_. "Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark emerging from the gentle grip of nights unfolding arms, darkness darkness everywhere do you feel alone..."*_

She continued, softly humming the piano parts.

He was watching her closely, somehow she was so lost in the music that she didn't notice. His lips twitched, slowly turning into a smile as he listened to her perfect voice.

The song suddenly changed and Klaus quickly moved his eyes back to the road. Caroline kept staring out the window singing along to almost every song that came on.

With each song Caroline grew more and more detached from her situation. She was picturing where she was the first time she had heard all these songs. Almost all of them were from before all the craziness that was her life had happened.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Klaus spoke for the first time in almost six hours. "California."

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"That's where we're going, California."

"Why?" She asked hesitantly.

"I have some," He paused to think about how he should describe the bloodthirsty animals that he was going to meet with. ",friends there to help me with the Stefan situation." The vampires he was meeting, they were worse than Klaus when it came to killing humans.

"How could they help?" Curiousity making it hard to realize when it was time to stop asking questions.

He smirked. "You'll see." Was all he said.

She hated those words anytime she asked a question, 'you'll see.' She didn't want to see she wanted to know what was going on now. She took a deep breathe and looked back to the window trying to think what these 'friends' of his could possibly offer that he didn't already have.

She shuttered at the thought of what kind of person would be a friend of Klaus'. She jumped when Klaus' phone rang.

"Stefan." He answered quickly amusment in his voice. Caroline could here Stefan perfectly on the other end of the phone.

"What are you doing, Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Where are you going?"

He chuckled. "That is the thousandth time someone asked me that today." He said glancing at Caroline. "Do you remember those vampires we met in California?"

Caroline could hear the stiffness in his voice when he spoke again. "What are you doing?"

Klaus smirked. "Well I thought they might enjoy a trip to Mystic Falls."

"That's too reckless even for you Klaus!" He was obviously trying to contain his reaction.

Caroline stiffened. Realizing quickly these aren't the kind of people she wanted around her friends and family.

She stared at Klaus the look of terror that she had been trying to hide all day finally showing through. He glanced at her smirking. "What did you think this road trip was for?" He raised an eyebrow.

Caroline ignored him turning back to the window. She had stopped singing along with the songs on the radio. For some reason this bothered Klaus.

_***You are the Moon-The Hush Sound**_

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I love reading your reviews! Yes two chapters in one day...but you know I wrote it and then I really wanted to post it. Plus the fifth and sixth chapter are both pretty short.**

**l**

Caroline did not sleep the rest of the car ride. She knew what was happening now and she was panicking. Caroline knew she had to find a way to stop him from bringing those vampires to Mystic Falls.

They arrived at an old warehouse. About two seconds after he got out he was opening her door for her. She stood up on her own but she was dizzy from all the sitting. Klaus grabbed her arm to steady her as she started falling back into the car.

She pulled her arm from his hand backing up from him and hitting her back on the car.

She suddenly remembered something. "You promised not to hurt any of my friends!" She said not sounding as confident as she meant for it to sound.

"And _I_ won't." he smirked at her as she realized the loop hole. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him into the old warehouse. She didn't see anything interesting at first then he opened a door that had obviously not been opened in a while.

There were three bodies on the ground. Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at Caroline handing her the keys to his car. "Go get the blue cooler from the trunk of my car." She stared at him skeptically.

She ran to the car thinking about leaving, but she still might be able to stop him from bringing more vampires to Mystic Falls.

She sighed sadly opening the trunk grabbing a small blue cooler and throwing the strap over her shoulder as she walked back into the warehouse. Klaus stood in the same spot as before. He looked back and tilted his head when he saw Caroline coming back with the cooler, as if he hadn't expected her to come back.

"I was sure you were going to run for it." He smirked and began to say something else, but a furious glare from Caroline told him this is not the time. He took the cooler from her still smirking.

He kneeled down and unzipped the cooler to see multiple blood bags, then he heard a sound. He looked up to see Caroline had put broken pieces of wood through the hearts of two of the three vampires.

Before Caroline could even stand up straight his hand was at her throat and she was being lifted into the air so her eyes met his. "I didn't want to do this Caroline." He said forcing her to look into his eyes. "You will not interfere with my plans anymore."

With a blank stare in her eyes she repeated back his words. He dropped her and she had trouble staying on her feet he turned around for just a second when he heard the sound of her staking the last vampire. He spun around furious.

"Vervain." She spat.

Caronlines confidence quickly withered away as he pushed her to the wall pinning her by her shoulders. "You shouldn't have done that." The only thought that came to her mind was,'if looks could kill' and at this exact moments she was starting to think maybe they could.

Klaus could see the terror in her eyes even though she spoke evenly. "Than kill me." He glared at her.

Suddenly smirking sinisterly he whispered."Sweetheart, I can do a lot more than kill you." Before she knew what was happening his happening his teeth were cutting into her shoulder.

She let out a small yelp of pain and he pulled his head back still smirking, and watching her reaction closely. Her eyes just flashed incredulously between his face and her shoulder.

**l**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Good bad or sideways? Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah I felt like I needed to say something about what was going on in Mystic Falls. I love reading your reviews they always make my day! Hehe**

**Chapter 7 :)**

**l**

_Back in Mystic Falls_

"We need to find a way to get Caroline back!" Tyler yelled at Damon.

"I know, but you screaming is _not _helpful." Damon said calmly.

Suddenly Elena threw the front door open. "Damon, what the hell is going on?" She screamed. Damon had kept her out of the loop about Caroline. "Caroline goes missing and then you leave me this message 'Hey, Elena, Caroline is in trouble but don't worry we have it under control.' And then you ignore my calls for two days!"

"Elena calm down we're trying to figure this out." Damon said in a normal un-frantic tone of voice unlike everyone else in the room.

"What's going on?" She asked calmly. "Tell me straight out what is happening?"

"Caroline promised Klaus she would stay with him if he didn't hurt anyone she cared about because Klaus almost killed Tyler. So now according to Stefan she is out somewhere in California waking some kind of evil vampires with Klaus." Damon explained.

Tyler was just sitting in the chair across the room from them staring at the floor sadly.

"And you told me none of this until now because?" She asked becoming less and less calm by the second.

"Because you have a history of trying to make deals with evil vampires. I didn't want you going over there and promising yourself to Klaus in exchange for Caroline, or something else rediculous like that!"

"I could have-"

"Exactly!" Damon cuts her off. "You would have tried to do something that would put you in danger and then where would we be?"

Elena gave up there was nothing she could do to change it now she just had to look at the facts. "Ok." She sighed. "Do we have a plan yet?"

"No." Tyler groaned.

**l**

Klaus was still fuming as he stared at the road, coldly ignoring Carolines quiet whimpers of pain in the back seat. He turned on the radio trying to drowned out the sound of her entirely.

His hearing was too perfect for him to do that he realized quickly. That's when Caroline started singing along with the song. She was singing so quietly a normal human couldn't possibly hear it, but Klaus did,and for the first time in a long time he felt sorry about something he had done.

He drove on for another couple miles pulling over at the nearest hotel. He left Caroline in the car so he could check in, he knew she wouldn't be going anywhere. There weren't many people there just to people working the desk and two other guests. He compelled the girl at the desk to give him her sweater.

Caroline wanted run but she knew she wouldn't make it far. She smiled slightly then quickly frowned again. She knew it was stupid and slightly unoriginal, but she wanted to go out on her own terms.

She did not want Klaus to get to watch her die in a slow and extremely painful way. She took one step out of the car closing the door and leaning on it for support. She looked around to make sure there was no one there.

She slipped her daylight ring off her finger and immediatly dropped to her knees in excrutiating pain. Suddenly his arms were around her and he was carrying her inside. She kept her eyes closed as Klaus set her down in the hotel covering her with some sort of sweater.

He slipper her ring back onto her hand and when she opened her eyes she was in the hotel room. Klaus sitting across from her glaring. "Why did you do that?" He asked demanding an answer.

"I don't like dying in slow and painful ways that slowly wither my mental state."

He held his arm up to her mouth. "Drink." He comanded.

**l**

_Back in Mystic Falls_

Elena stared at a map on the table with Damon and Tyler. They had the spot where Stefan had told them the vampires were on the map.

Elena's phone rang and when she answered quickly to the unknown number. "Hello." She heard sobbing on the other line. "Caroline? Caroline where are you."

Tyler stiffened and was right next to her in an instant. "Elena, I,"She stopped letting out more sobs. "I can't tell you that. I got away from Klaus though. I will see you," She paused considering the fact that she might not see her close friend again. ",soon." She finished not wanting to admit to it.

"Wait Caroline! What's going on? We can help you!" Elena set the phone down on the table as she heard the line go dead.

**l**

_A little while earlier_

Caroline stood in the bathroom washing the blood from her face. That's when she heard the door open. She ran out to the room wondering if Klaus had left. She saw the girl from the desk standing in the room.

"Can I help you?" Klaus asked politely.

She was glaring at him and suddenly Klaus was on his knees screaming. Caroline quickly realized this girl was a witch. "Run! Get out of here!" The girl said to Caroline. She looked up to meet Klaus' eyes they spoke volumes. They said, 'If you leave I will hunt you down and kill you.' Despite how terrified she was she snuck past the girl and out the door.

She ran as fast as she could. She realized that it would be a good idea to get a car as she walked by the desk. She turned to the man at the desk. "You are going to give me your car keys." She told him. He looked back blankly at her and handed him her car keys.

She hated to compell people like that but she needed to get out of there. Fast. She jumped in the small blue _prius._ Taking the time to sigh. "Of course I need to get away quickly and what do I end up with a prius." She started it and drove quickly, well as quickly as she could, down the road looking in the rearview mirror every ten seconds. She felt like he would just be sitting back there.

She got drove for about twenty minutes before she came upon an airport. She quickly realized she had no money. She frowned at the thought of compelling a bunch of people, but she needed to get away from Klaus.

She parked outside the air port leaving the car on the side of the road. Maybe it would find it's way back to the hotel clerk. She stepped into the air port compelling almost everyone she talked to until she found herself with a plane ticket to Minneapolis and a cellphone. She dialed Elena's number to say goodbye, or at least tell her she was safe.

**So what did you think? I had no idea this chapter was going where it ended up but here we are. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah...8th Chapter...**

Caroline threw herself onto the bed of the small hotel room and stared at the ceiling. "Finally, I can relax." She said to herself, but she couldn't relax. She couldn't help thinking everytime there was a footstep or a knock on a door she jumped. Klaus could be there any minute he could have been following her.

She propped herself up against the back of the bed and stared at the door. No one came in the entire night. When the sun came out she relaxed a little.

She walked out of the hotel and into an elevator, pressing 'L' for the lobby. It was driving her insane, everywhere she went she was sure Klaus was just going to be there suddenly. It would seem like crazy paranoia if it were anyone else after her, but this was Klaus.

When the elevator door opened she almost flinched when she saw the blonde man standing in front of it. She walked moved past him and went for the door. There was a small diner across the street she walked in and sat down in a booth.

Her waitress asked her grumpily If she wanted any drinks out right away.

"Um...a coffee." Caroline replied with a smile. She couldn't help thinking about what that girl must be upset about. Though Caroline was pretty sure that at least _she_ wasn't being chased down by a crazy one thousand year old hybrid who wanted to kill her.

Caroline looked up at the counter and saw a guy about her age glancing at her and smiling. He was good looking, tall with brown hair. Caroline just smiled and then fell back into her thoughts.

How did her life get so rediculous. She sighed picking up the cellphone in her pocket and thinking about calling one of her friends, but by the time the waitress brought the coffee she had resolved not to call.

It would probably put them in danger and put her in danger of being found. She put the phone back in her pocket and took a sip of her coffee. She closed her eyes and smiled at the taste of the coffee. When she opened her eyes she almost screamed.

He stared at her from across the table the tiniest bit of amusement in his eyes as he watched her expression change. Her eyes widened and her breathing turned ragged. How did he find her?

"Suprised to see me, sweetheart." He was flashing this twisted smile that made her sick to her stomach.

"How did you find me? How did you even get away?" she choked out when she caught her breathe.

"I found the car outside of the airport. It was pretty simple after that. As for the witch I killed her. Apparently she drinks vervain and when I compelled her she realized I was a vampire. She thought you were human so she came to save you." He stood setting some money on the table. "Come on." He said so politely, like he wasn't planning on killing her the second they got out of the public eye.

"No." She said quietly.

He turned his head and looked at her doubtfully. "What?"

"No." She said a little louder yet not loud enough to turn any heads. "I am staying right here."

He raised one eyebrow leaning in closely to her and whispering. "You think that just because we are in public I won't kill you, because I will. Then I will kill everyone else in this room." He stood back up holding an arm out for her. "Are you coming?" He asked smiling.

She stood slowly and he linked his arm with Carolines as a restraint. She looked down covering her face with her hair. _She was going to die. _

"Hey is this guy bothering you." said a voice. Caroline looked up panicked. It was the guy from the counter.

He stood in front of Klaus glaring at him. "No." Caroline said to quickly as Klaus looked the boy up and down with amusment.

"If I was bothering her what would you do about it?" Klaus asked challenging the young man.

"Klaus stop." Caroline demanded.

The boy glared at Klaus. Caroline was staring at Klaus who just had an amused look on his face.

Caroline turned to the boy. "Can you please just leave us alone! He is not bothering me you are!" She said harshly. She felt bad the boy was just trying to help, but if he tried to help anymore he was going to get himself killed.

Klaus pulled her out the door looking at her with the slightest admiration.

They stepped outside everything was covered in snow. He pulled her through the streets to a small alleyway. She thought the other streets were empty. It was completely abandoned.

He turned her around to face him holding her arms to keep her in place. She looked up at him like she still had a fighting chance.

Klaus found this fact endearing. Though he had decided a while ago that he wasn't going to Caroline just yet. He found Caroline interesting and didn't want her dead yet.

Caroline gasped suddenly collapsing under his grip. He looked behind her to see the boy from the resturaunt.

He had shot vervain darts into Caroline he pulled the darts out of her back and swiftly picked her up into his arms. The boy shot at Klaus multiple times, but Klaus dodged them easily. Klaus would have probably killed the boy if it hadn't been for the unconsious Caroline in his arms.

**Yepp! Please Review! It's very motivating!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the REALLY short 9th chapter. Sorry about that...Here it is!**

Caroline opened her eyes to find herself not only alive but back in her hotel room. She started to wonder if it was just a dream.

"Morning, love." She heard a voice say from the end of her bed. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw Klaus standing at the desk that sat against the opposite wall, making himself a drink.

She groaned. "I thought you killed me."

He looked at her in the mirror his eyebrows raised. "Would you have rather I killed you?"

She considered this for a second. "Yes."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Well I didn't kill you, your little friend from the coffee shop tried to though."

Caroline sat up. "What?"

"Turns out your little friend was a vampire hunter." Klaus said with an annoyed expression. "This is why I have always avoided Minnesota no one has anything to do, so when they find something interesting they don't let it go! Fishing, hunting, vampire hunting, finding bigfoot, they're rediculous." He sighed.

Klaus turned around to see Caroline was again unconsious. She was fast asleep. He half smiled then turned back around and grabbed the glass from the desk sitting down at the table in the corner of the room.

**l**

Caroline sat up streching out her arms as she woke a second time, looking around the empty room. It took her only a second to see her ring missing from her hand. The whole taking her ring was becoming a regular thing now. She rolled her eyes and fell back into her bed with sigh.

She sat there staring at the ceiling for only a second before the door opened. She continued to look at the ceiling. "What do you want with me?" She asked.

"To get to Klaus." Said the boy from the coffee shop. Caroline whipped her head to face him. The young man was holding a vervain grenade.

Caroline glared at him. "You don't know what your getting yourself into."

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into!" He shouted throwing the grenade at her. She rolled off the bed screaming in pain.

"What did I ever do to you?" Her skin healing slowler than she would like it to.

"Your friends with the man who killed my sister!" He said standing over her. Pulling a needle full of vervain from his pocket.

She looked up at him chuckling without humor. "You think were friends? I agreed to stay with him to save my boyfriends life. I am suprised I'm not dead yet. I meant it when I said you don't know what your getting yourself into, he is not just a vampire. He can't be killed."

"Well, I'm sure I can fix that." He smiled. "Now we're going on a little trip. I have a car waiting outside."

She suddenly felt the needle in the back of her neck. "No! I can't go outside!" She cried out before everything went black.

**So this was my first attempt at a cliff hangar...How'd I do? Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah...so here is the..10th chapter**

Klaus exited the elevator to the floor Caroline was on and immediatly knew something wasn't right. He opened the door to the room and saw the scattered pieces of a vervain grenade.

Klaus took a deep breath and threw the bottle of scotch from on the desk into the wall. Suddenly he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered through clenched teeth. "Hello?"

He could hear screams on the other end of the phone. Carolines screams. "Hello, Klaus." The man said Klaus' name with obvious contempt. Klaus could hear Carolines screams dull to quiet whimpers. "I just wanted you to know I have your girlfriend here. If you want her back unharmed you can come and get her just as soon as you tell me how to kill you."

"What makes you think I care about her?" He asked the man calmly.

"Because you saved her in the alley. You obviosly-"

"She was my leverage, but I worked out that whole situation you can kill her."

There was a moment of silence. "I'm calling your bluff." The man said and Klaus could hear her start to scream again. He didn't know why but the thought of Caroline being tortured made him feel sick.

"I can't be killed. That's the truth. The only thing that can kill me is a stake from a white oak tree. The last one was burned when I killed my father with it." He smirked. "I bet you didn't see that one coming."

"Call me when you have a real answer. Until then-" He was cut off by more of Carolines scream. Then he hung up. Klaus threw the desk to the ground.

**l**

Caroline felt like she was back in the room with her father torturing her as the sun burned into her skin. She tried to run from it but the chains on her wrists and ankles were made for vampires specifically. She looked around realizing quickly this entire room was made specifically for torturing vampires.

The metal blinds that opened so the sun could burn her skin. The stakes that were hanging on the wall. The numerous vervain weapons. Somehow he got a hold of a daylight ring even.

Even though this was her torturer Caroline couldn't help feeling bad for the man. He just wanted revenge for his sister. She was confused why no one has ever done something like this before. She supposed they never really knew it was a vampire.

Apparently he did though. "I'm sorry." She whispered. The boy turned around a puzzled expression on his face. "About your sister." She clarified. "It sucks to lose someone so close to you to something that shouldn't exist in the first place." She was genuinely sympathetic.

"What did you lose?" He said with hostility.

"Everything." She told him with a sad smile.

He rolled his eyes at her and pulled the blinds open again.

He held it open longer this time. She was sure he was just going to let her die when the blinds suddenly shut. She looked to her left to see that the boy wasn't there anymore he was on the ground, dead. She gasped at the sight of Klaus standing over him growling in anger.

Then he was at her side getting rid of the chains. He picked her up in his arms and she curled into his chest trying to catch her breath from the last round of torture.

For the first time in months she felt safe, in the arms of the person she had been running from. She felt as though nothing could hurt her as long as Klaus' arms were around her. When she looked up, his face confirmed that.

**Yeah...soooo...What do you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**So another short chapter! Anywho enjoy! :)**

**l**

They didn't go back to the hotel room. At least not that hotel room. Klaus through at least three towns. "Are you going to stop ever?" She asked shyly.

"Eventually." He sighed, looking over at her with a serious yet soft expression. "Do you promise you won't try and leave again?"

She was caught off gaurd, not by the question as much as the solemn look on his face as he asked it. She nodded, then opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it.

One side of his mouth lifted in a half smile, and he turned back to the road. He flipped on the radio. She smiled at the song. Another one of her favorites.

_"__You are the dark ocean bottom. And I am the fast sinking anchor Should I fall for you? should I fall for you?__.*" _She sung along with the radio beautifully.

She found herself falling asleep not long after that.

Klaus finally pulled over at the super eight motel. He picked her up out of the car and walked into the motel, hoping to have better luck than he did with his previous experiences this week.

He paid for the room and then carried Caroline to the room on the first floor this time. He didn't like how low grade the hotel was. He thought about going somewhere else, but caroline was resting so peacefully he didn't want to disturb her.

**l**

Caroline woke to see that she was laying on Klaus' chest his arms wrapped protectively around her. She lifted her head to see he was still asleep. She gently moved his arms from around her and stood up, walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Klaus woke up moments later reaching out for Caroline, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the shower running. _She's still here, _He thought smiling. He stood up moving to the part of the small part of the room where he had set down there bags. He slipped out a black v-neck and a pair of dark jeans from his bag quickly changing.

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, startling Caroline. "Yes?" She asked quickly.

"We're leaving soon."

"Where to now?"

She knew what he was going to say 'you'll see' that's all he ever said. "You'll see." He replied smugly.

"Hmm." She said casually.

**l**

That's the last thing she remembered. The last thing she remembered before waking up in her own bed a week later. Alone. What had happened between then and now was a mystery to her. He must have compelled her to forget. _Why?_ She asked herself this question repeatedly. What could have been so bad she had to forget it?

She felt tears well up in her eyes, she wasn't quite sure why.

**l**

**What do you think happened? :O Please review!**

***Momentum-The Hush Sound**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

Klaus sat in his living room drinking vodka straight from the bottle. He stared at the wall as he remebered the last conversation with Caroline.

_She broke the eye contact with him. "No! You can't! You promised." Her voice lost volume near the end. _

_"I know what I said, but it's just not safe anymore." He tilted her head up and she was clenching her eyes shut."Look at me." He demanded. _

_She opened her eyes to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak but the words caught in his throat as he looked into her baby blue eyes. He put his hands on her face and kissed her,for the last time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Suddenly he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Forget about me." He told her._

Klaus threw the empty vodka bottle across the room, smashing it against the wooden table. He whipped around and pushed over the coffee table in front of the couch. He continued to break everything in his path as he walked through his big _empty_ mansion.

**l**

Caroline took a deep breath, and knocked on the door of the boarding house. Damon whipped the door open. "Blondie?" He looked at her confused.

"Who is i-Caroline!" Elena squeled when Caroline stepped through the door. She ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"What happened?" Elena asked her."How did you get away?"

Caroline looked down. "I don't know." She said quietly. "I think he compelled me to forget." She sighed and sat down on the couch.

"So you don't remember anything?" Damon asked.

"Nothing in the past week. The last thing I remember," She thought for a second about saying what the last thing she remembered was, she decided to lie. "I was in Minnesota and he found me at a diner, and then nothing." She didn't really wanna talk about the torture, or Klaus saving her, or waking up in his arms the next morning. "Is bonnie here?" She asked.

"No, she is at her house. I could come with you to see her." Elena said.

Caroline smiled and shook her head flicking her eyes to Damon than quickly back to Elena. "That's fine I'll go on my own."

**l**

"Caroline!" Bonnie had exactly the same reaction as Elena. She threw her arms around her and bombarded her with questions she didn't know the answers to.

"Ok, ok calm down." She smiled and hugged Bonnie back.

"So what happened?" Bonnie finally asked.

"I don't know, I have a question about that. Is there any kind of spell you can use to reverse compulsion?" Caroline asked carefully.

"Umm...Maybe. I can look, I think I might have seen something somewhere. He compelled you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, to forget the last week."

Bonnie carefully selected a book from the bookshelf behind her. Bonnie turned around looking through her book. Then she looked up at Caroline. "Are you sure you want to remember?" She asked.

Caroline consiedered this and then nodded. She did want to know what happened. They seemed to have been getting along from the last memory she had. She knew there was one thing she could do to find out what happened. She also knew that, depending on what happened, it could be very dangerous.

She had to know though, what happened in this week that was missing from her memory. "Bonnie, I think I'm gonna go." She said standing. "Call me if you find the spell."

Bonnie gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

No, no she wasn't ok. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled, she wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

**l**

Klaus heard her at the door before she had finished climbing the stairs to the porch. He took a deep breath and tried to look sober. He knew she would come, she could never just accept a situation. This was strangely one of the things he loved about her. He whipped the door open before she could knock, tilting his head to the side and acting as if he didn't expect her to come.

"What a suprise, I figured you'd run for the hills once I let you go. If I were you I would leave now before I change my mind." He threatened, a little part of him died when he saw the fear in her eyes.

She gulped nervouosly "I-I-I just wanted to know what happened?" She stuttered. "What did you make me forget."

"Nothing you wanted to remember." He smirked.

"I don't believe you." She said trying to sound confident.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you believe me." He said. "Do you want to be kidnapped again?" He asked sarcastically.

She glared up at him. "I will find out what you made me forget." She stated plainly.

He raised eyebrows as if to say, sure you will.

She glared daggers at him, and after an immesurable amount of time she spun on her heels and walked away.

**l**

Caroline's phone suddenly rang and she whipped it out and the caller I.D. said it was Bonnie. "Hello." She answered hopeful.

"I found it!"

Caroline smiled. "I'll be over in a few."

She looked back at the mansion that sat behind with a look that said, _ I told you so._

It wasn't long until she was at Bonnies. "Hey!" Bonnie greeted her pulling her into the house.

**l**

"Caroline are you alright?" Bonnie asked again.

She looked up at Bonnie. "It didn't work." She frowned. "I can't remember anything."

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm sorry Caroline, but maybe it's for the best."

Caroline gave her a sad smile. "Maybe." But Caroline did not think it was for the best. She needed to know. There was this part of her that kept telling her she needed to remember.

**l**

**Please Reveiw**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me so long to update been super busy. :P anyway I like this chapter, I hope you do to!**

_Caroline heard a loud growl coming from behind her. She whipped around to see what it was, but before she saw anything she was pushed out of the way and into a tree. She blinked hazily as she looked at the situation surrounding her. _

_Klaus was standing in front of her eyes yellow and teeth bared, but not towards her. He had his back to her and he was looking at another man that Caroline could barely make out in the dark. She was suddenly aware of the stabbing pain in her stomach she looked down to see a peice of broken off wood sticking through her stomach. She pulled it out of her stomach with a sickening sound that made Klaus turn his head. "Stay there." He warned just as she was about to stand up. _

_The man came closer to Klaus making Caroline nervous. She wanted to help, she wanted to do something. Caroline stood as she saw the man come closer. Klaus was to busy glaring at the man to notice that Caroline had moved. When she saw the man jump at Klaus stake in hand aimed straight for his heart she had to interfere. Why? She asked herself. Why was she trying to save her captor? She didn't know for sure._

_She jumped in front of Klaus and the stake landed right beneath her heart. The man just looked at her with confusion, and then horror as Klaus ripped his heart from his chest dropping it carlessly to the ground, and running to Caroline's side on the ground. _

_"I told you to stay there." He said angry as he quickly pulled the stake from her chest. "That wouldn't have killed me anyway." _

_"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." She said avoiding eye contact. _

_He put his hand on her cheek and turned her face to look at him. His expression had softened from anger to concern. "I can't lose you to." He said looking at the ground sadly._

**l**

Her eyes flung open as she looked around to make sure she was still in her room in her house. She sighed as she realized she was. She couldn't help wonder where that dream came from, also was it a dream or a nightmare?

Caroline dropped her head back to the pillow and closed her eyes even though she knew there was no going back to sleep after that dream/nightmare. That's when she had to wonder if maybe what Klaus made her forget wasn't some sort of evil plan, but she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

It didn't just stay in the back of her mind though. The rest of the night it kept coming back into her thoughts. Why did the dream seem so real? Why did she have the dream in the first place? When she checked the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock she leaped out of bed and grabbed her cell phone from her side table. She dialed Bonnies number and paced around the room waiting for her to answer. "Hello?" Bonnie said groggily.

"Hey Bonnie!" Caroline said sounding like she had just finished drinking five cups of coffee. "I have a question for you about that spell thing you did the other day."

"What about it?" Bonnie said sounding a bit more awake.

"Well, I was just wondering is it possible that the spell could tell me what happened through dreams?" Caroline asked hesitantly, feeling insane.

The long pause on Bonnies end didn't help much with her sanity. Finally she spoke. "Yeah. I think it is! Why? Did you have a dream about something that happened?"

"I think so." Caroline said tugging at the sleeves of her shirt. "I got to go."

"Wait Caroline what happened?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I'll tell you later, right now I have to go take care of something." Caroline hung up the phone and sighed falling back onto her bed.

**Sorry it's so short I will try and post another chapter as soon as possible! Tell me what you think! :) Also follow me on tumblr TVDKlausCaroline**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is chapter 14 Tell me what you think about it!**

"We have to actually kill Klaus this time." Damon said more serious than usual.

Elena took a deep breath. "We will."

Elena's phone suddenly rand on the door and they both looked to it, already knowing it was Caroline. "Do not tell her _anything_ she doesn't need to know."

Elena nodded picking up the phone. "Hey!" Elena answered. "Are you going to the founders party tonight?"

"I don't know, I think I'm gonna stay in tonight." Caroline answered with an exaggerated sigh.

"That sounds fun. I have to go because of something rediculous, but yeah watch a lame movie for me." Elena laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes giggling a bit. "Yeah, but the reason I called was I need to talk to you about something concerning. Like in person style."

"Maybe I can drop by after the party."

"Yeah sure."

Elena hung up. "There, she isn't coming."

"It's in her best intrest." Damon told her.

Elena just frowned.

**l**

"I can't do this to Caroline." Elena complained to Damon. "I can't just lie to her!"

"What are you going to tell her? 'Oh by the way the guy were killing tonight he loves you and at one point in time you loved him to.' That would make everything _better_ Elena." Damon said his voice thick with sarcasm.

"What if Bonnie tells her?"

At that moment Bonnie walked into the room. "Thanks for having such faith in me, Elena." Bonnie teased, then looked down sadly. "I hate not telling her this. What if she finds out though. She said she has been having dreams about what he made her forget."

The first sign of concern crossed Damons face. "Does that mean the spell worked or what?"

"That's what I told her, but no. I accidently did the spell backwards which somehow gave me the memories, she shouldn't be getting those memories inless she is somehow breaking the compulsion."

"Well let's hope she waits till after tonight to do that." Damon said annoying Elena.

"Damon don't be a jerk." Elena said as she glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What, you hope she does remember?"

Elena's shoulders slumped slightly. "No." She muttered.

**l**

Caroline walked into the lockwood house. She didn't really want to be there, but that conversation with Elena mader her suspicious. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder making her jump slightly. She turned around a little faster than she should have. "Bonnie." She exhaled, smiling. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I thought you weren't coming tonight."

Caroline shrugged. "I needed to get out of the house it seemed like a good idea."

" Hmmm," She considered this for a second. "So, what happened in that dream you were telling me about?" Bonnie asked looking around to see Elena and Damons questioning eyes.

Caroline suddenly stiffened. "Nothing really." She said trying to sound calm. "I think I was just tired I barely remember it now."

"Well, maybe it's for the best." Bonnie smiled reassuringly.

Caroline smiled back looking over Bonnie's shoulder to see Klaus entering the house. She swallowed nervously at the sight of him, because she had lied to Bonnie. She remembered that dream perfectly and more and more memories were coming back as the day went on. When he had told her to forget him. Why he had told her to forget him. Suddenly she was more angry then nervous.

For a split second their eyes met and he seemed relieved. Bonnie threw her a concerned glance as Caroline moved across the room towards him. Klaus turned his back to her and started talking to a girl he didn't know. Caroline rolled her eyes at his attempt to discourage her from talking to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he took a deep breath before turning around.

"Yes?" He said and she could swear he was _trying _to be arrogant.

She smiled. "I was just wondering why your here. Some big evil plan taking place tonight that I don't know about."

His eyes darted around the room before he answered. "Maybe." He said smiling mischeviously "Or maybe I just enjoy rooms full of people discussing Mystic Falls as a whole. You never know with me."

"I know." She said the double meaning behind her words obvious.

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean."

Her eyes narrowed. "I think you know what it means."

"I do, but I'm not sure you do."

"I'm not completely sure that makes any sense."

"It does."

Caroline rolled her eyes pulling them from Klaus to see Damon, Elena, and Bonnie talking intensely. Coming here was a mistake, she thought to herself.

She walked out to the backyard there were only a few people outside. She walked to the small bench that sat by the garden a little ways from the house.

"Caroline." She heard a distinct british accent behind her, but it was not Klaus. She whipped around to see Elijah standing in front of her. "Hello Caroline." He said calmly.

"What do you want?" She asked more anger in her tone than she intended.

"You need to leave." He said looking around nervously.

She looked around unconsiously then shook her head. "Why?"

"Your friends didn't want to tell you this, but were planning on killing Klaus tonight and you being here is in the way." Elijah suddenly saw why they were keeping this a secret form Caroline.

Her eyes widened at the thought of Klaus dying. She did not want to witness that, but he had saved her now she had to save him. "No, you can't." She said before thinking about it.

Elijah's eyes narrowed. "Caroline it would be in your best interests to leave now."

She adjusted her position as if to say _make me_. "How can you even kill him?"

"There is another stake from the white oak tree. Mikael hid it, and I found it."

She took a deep breath and looked over to the house, trying to come up with a way to warn Klaus, not betray her friends, and not get killed by Elijah.

"You can't." Elijah said reading her mind.

She looked down then ran towards the door of the house, she was at least going to try and do something. Elijah was there quickly. "Caroline I promised your friends I would not kill you do not make me break that promise." Then out of nowhere he was no longer in front of her, he was across the lawn being held by his throat to a tree, by Klaus.

"If you even go near Caroline again I will not hesitate to dagger you and throw your body into the ocean." Caroline saw Damon running towards him with the stake.

"Klaus!" She screamed trying to warn him.

**So yeah I please tell me how you feel about this chapter... Also follow me on tumblr TVDKlausCaroline :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Flashback chapter. Yay!**

Caroline screamed his name, but when she tried to scream again she couldn't. Someone had her by the throat, it took her a second to realize it was Elijah. She drew a sharp breath as the wood pierced through her stomach pinning her to the wall. She was finally able to see around the man as he let go of her throat probably going to help Damon.

Who from what she could see was struggling against Klaus trying to stake him. She exhaled in relief, that he was still alive, causing her to flinch from the pain. She tried to pull the wood from her body, as Klaus struggled against Damon and Elijah.

Klaus' eyes widened as the stake neared his heart despite his best efforts. Damon grinned slightly as expressionless mask on Klaus' face slowly spread into one of fear. That's when Damon was suddenly pushed off of Klaus.

It wasn't an easy decision but once Caroline remembered most of what happened the previous week, she knew what she had to do. "What the hell, barbie?" Damon yelled from across the yard.

Damon was obviously furious, but she was also furious, and she had the stake. When she had realized that they had known all along. They knew that Caroline was in love with Klaus but they weren't even going to tell her before killing him. Thinking about it made her even angrier. "Shut up, Damon! You don't get to 'what the hell,' me!"

Damon glared at her from a little ways from Klaus who was now standing his eyes shifting between Caroline, Damon, and his brother. He finally dropped his gaze to the stake in Caroline's hand. She took a step backward as the three vampires stared at her obviously all wanting the stake that she was gonna try and hold onto for dear life.

Then everything went black, the last thing she heard was Klaus shouting her name.

**Okay I know how I always say that my chapters are short...because they are but this time I think I outdid myself on the short chapter scale. haha this is rediculously short but I hope you like it anyway! Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been super busy. Anyway this is the last chapter let me know what you think...**

Klaus ran and dropped down to his knees next to Caroline. "Caroline?" He said again quietly this time. He watched as her beautiful ivory skin turned sickly grey color. He gaped at the sight not knowing if he wanted to sit there and hold her lifeless body, or rip out the heart of Kol and everyone else who had anything to do with this.

He decided to just sit there and stare at her. Everyone was speechless. Kol had driven a stake through her heart to get the stake from her. Now Klaus held the stake though, and all he wanted to do is kill everyone there.

"She didn't deserve to die." He glared daggers at Kol and than at all of them.

"Collateral damage, brother." Kol said casually.

Klaus lunged forward pinning Kol to the wall. "What are you going to do?" Kol taunted. "Kill me? You couldn't kill your own brother."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "You wanna bet." Klaus then threw his hand into Kol's chest grabbing a hold of his heart.

Kol's eyes widened and his face turned pale as Klaus thought about it for a second. Then finally dropped Kol to the ground. He slipped the stake into his coat pocket and in blur he was gone.

**The End.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Do you guys want me to write another chapter? I was thinking about maybe an Epilouge or a flashback or something? What do you guys think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well **_**Danielleee**_** was in fact right I was rushing the story a bit due to some writers block so this is my new last chapter. Thanks for reading and reveiwing and everything! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_A week or so before._

_Caroline stepped from the bathroom wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top with a blue cartigan. Klaus turned around and smirked. "Morning, Caroline." _

_She blushed slightly at the way he said her name. Caroline looked away from him. He seemed far to happy to her. _

_"Ready?" He asked. She looked around the room and realized that he had already put their bags back into his car. This flustered her a bit. She wasn't sure why, but the fact that he left her alone for any amount of time was slightly upsetting. 'I am probably just still shooken up from yesterday.' She told herself and shook her head._

_Klaus was in front of her immediatly when she didn't answer. "Are you okay?" He asked looking down at her with concern. She jumped at his sudden closeness._

_"Uh...Yeah I'm fine. Let's go."_

_His eyebrows rose and he looked his gaze was searching her eyes to see if this was the truth. Then his mood suddenly changed as always and he stepped back smirking. "Let us go then."_

_Caroline followed him out the door and to the car. It did not escape Klaus' attention that she was far less reluctant now. This made him happier than it probably should have._

**X**

Klaus stood on the other side of the graveyard as they held the funeral service for Caroline. He walked solemnly to where all of her 'friends' were standing. The same friends that played a part in her death. He reminded himself as he walked to where people were setting flowers and he set down a single rose and then stood back.

He glanced around at all the people who were standing around. They were staring at him with a look somewhere inbetween shock and something he couldn't quite figure out. Was it _guilt? Regret? Sympathy? Maybe all three?_

**X**

_"So..." Caroline said trying to sound casual as she stared out the window._

_Klaus looked at her curiously. "So?" _

_Caroline turned to face him. "Why did you save me?" She asked her curiosity finally forced her to ask the question she had wondered since this morning._

_Klaus chuckled. "You think I'd let you of the hook that easy, love?" He teased. "You promised to stay with me and if I recall correctly, sweetheart, that deal didn't involve me letting you get murdered by a crazy revenge seeker." She rolled her eyes and frowned looking back to the window. She mentally slapped herself for thinking it would be anything more. Why would she want it to be more? She wasn't sure why but she most deffinitly did. _

**X**

Klaus stood at Caroline's grave and set down a single rose as he did every year for the past fifteen years. That's when he heard someone behind him. He figured it was just one of Carolines friends coming to mourn her death until he heard _her_ voice.

"Klaus." She said softly.

He whipped around and saw Caroline standing there. _That's it I've finally lost it._ Klaus thought to himself.

"Caroline." He breathed.

He was in front of her suddenly holding her shoulders to make sure she was real. "How-" He was about to ask but then realized at this exact moment he didn't really care.

**X**

_"I figure we'll stay here for the night." Klaus said looking over to see Caroline nod sleepily. _

_He ran to the other side of the car and opened her door for her. Klaus held out his hand and Caroline took it knowing she was to tired to stand on her own. She leaned on his shoulder as he walked her into the hotel. "Could you make sure we have seperate beds tonight." she said as they got to the front desk. _

_He rolled his eyes but nodded._

_They went up to the room and Caroline was asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Klaus sat there staring at the ceiling for an hour before he heard her crying. He looked over to see her tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare most deffinitly. He ran to the side of her bed. "Caroline." He said shaking her lightly. _

_She opened her eyes and they were filled with tears. She threw her arms around Klaus' neck and pulled him to her. silently crying into his shoulder. She didn't want him to let go, she felt so safe in his arms she didn't want to be alone. "Klaus," She said before thinking about it. "Don't let go." He pulled away just enough to see her face. _

_Klaus looked down at her and smiled lightly. "I won't." He slipped under the covers and pulled her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "Nothing is going to hurt you." She smiled into his chest and slept soundly the rest of the night._

**X**

Klaus brought Caroline into his arms choosing to ignore that nagging thing in his mind telling him the reason he didn't see Caroline in 15 years was because she didn't want him to. He pulled back and looked at her eyes. She was smiling but her eyes were filled with tears. Then she pulled him forward and they were kissing.

That is the reason he chose to ignore that nagging feeling because it didn't matter how miserable those 15 years were without her, because now she was here and she was kissing him. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

**OK so this is the last chapter. If your confused it's ok because I am a little confused as wall. anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I am working on another story right now it's another Klaroline story it should be up sometime soon so if you wanted to check that out...Anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing and so on and so forth! :)**


End file.
